


Kości pneumatyczne, znajome ramiona

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Swearing, Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Shatterstar był lekki jak piórko. Tabitha łamała kręgosłup.
Relationships: Julio Richter & Shatterstar, Julio Richter/Shatterstar, Nathan Summers & Neena Thurman, Sam Guthrie/Tabitha Smith
Kudos: 2





	Kości pneumatyczne, znajome ramiona

**Author's Note:**

> Luźno napisane, głównie, żeby było śmiesznie, ale nie zawsze. Nie pisałam ich od daaaawna, ale wracam, chociaż kto to czyta, żeby się z tego cieszyć xD

Rictor nikogo w życiu tak nie nienawidził jak tego gburowatego chama Cable'a. Nawet jeśli tylko jego gęba zgadzała się z człowiekiem (bytem? Cholerstwem? Chujem?), który zabił jego ojca, niechęć zawdzięczał sam sobą. Tak, wszyscy wiedzieli, uczucia się nie liczą (powiedział przeżywając telenowelę z Domino), trzeba zrobić wszystko, żeby ocalić przyszłość, ratowanie mutantów, bla, bla, bla.  
Za takie rzeczy nienawidził go ogólnie, ale dzisiaj dojebał.  
Obudził ich o piątej, (czwartej?) rano i wysłał do nawalania się z jakimiś złymi mutantami, czy tam S.H.I.E.L.D.em.  
Ric kochał narzekać. Ale przejadło mu się i jeśli jeszcze raz będzie musiał narzekać, osobiście zabije Cable'a, a z nim przyszłość całej rasy mutantów. Nie to, żeby go to _teraz_ obchodziło.  
Okazali się mutantami. Ric zatrząsł trochę, dobrze było wyładować część złości. Trzęsienie osłabiło trzech mutantów  
Sam zabrał mu wrogów i rzucił na nich z tym całym "jestem prawie niezniszczalny kiedy lecę". Terry wydarła ryja jak trzeba i doszczętnie zgniotła tamtą trójkę.  
Została jeszcze dwójka.  
Tabby złamała sobie paznokieć podczas źle skalkulowanej bomby, która jednak trafiła w jednego mutanta, ale jakim kosztem.  
Za to Star. Ah, Star. Jełop wbił sobie miecz w klatkę piersiową, przebijając siebie i wroga za nim. Fujka. Na pewno zaraził się czymś po drodze. To nie znaczy, że Ric mniej chciał zatańczyć z nim nagie tango.  
To był ostatni mutant.  
Ric zignorował lamenty Tabby i podbiegł do niego zamiast do niej.  
Star strasznie krwawił, co nie przeszkodziło mu w wyjęciu z siebie ostrza. (Rica złapał odruch wymiotny, gdy uświadomił sobie, że flaki tamtego typa przeszły przez Stara.) Ciało upadło na ziemię. Star oddychał szybko i próbował nakierować swoją krew z powrotem do rany. Padł na kolana i wyraźnie cierpiał, chociaż starał się to ukryć.  
Ric uklęknął przy nim i z przerażeniem dotykał plam krwi. Nie wiedział co robić.  
Star próbował wstać, ale zacisnął zęby. Nie pokaże nikomu słabości. Nawet Ricowi.  
– Podniosę cię. – powiedział, marnie kontrolując panikę w głosie.  
– Nie trzeba, Julio. – odpowiedział stanowczo  
– Nosiłeś mnie raz. – zaczynało go to irytować – przynajmniej z tego co słyszałem od Tabby. – dodał niepewnie.  
Star ponowił próbę, ale znowu się osunął.  
– On nie chce, żebyś go nosił, a ja bardzo chętnie skorzystam. – wtrąciła się Tabitha  
– Możesz chodzić tępa dzido. Poproś Sama.  
– Boli mnie kostka, Shatty sobie poradzi.  
– On jest głupi i chce wypaść macho.  
Star patrzył na nich i słuchał jak go obgadują.  
– To chyba ty a nie on. – Tabby puściła mu oczko i cmoknęła  
– Nie kłóćcie się – wtrącił się Sam – Shatterstar, czy jesteś w stanie wstać? – zapytał  
Star wstał ale jego kolana trząsły się  
Ric nie czekał ani chwili dłużej i chwycił go. Oparł jego dłoń na swoich barkach, własną położył na zgięciu jego kolan i szybkim ruchem podniósł.  
Wbrew oczekiwaniom wszystkich wokół, uniósł wielkiego, muskularnego faceta bez najmniejszego problemu.  
– Stary, prawie zapomniałem, że masz kości jak ptak.  
Star oparł głowę o jego szyję. Jego kręcone włosy gilgotały.  
Nogi Rica nie mogły się nie uginać. A Star był leciutki jak piórko  
Tabby utykała, ale usilnie ją ignorował.  
– Jego rany prawie już nie ma! – wtrąciła się  
Ric pokazał jej środkowy palec. Miał nadzieję, że nie dostanie reprymendy od Cable'a, albo jego kochanego pupilka Sama.  
Star w końcu wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Nie czuł już bólu. Czuł się bezpiecznie w jego ramionach. Ten sam, który nie czuł się wystarczająco bezpiecznie, żeby nie wkładać co noc mieczy pod poduszkę. Ric śmiał się z niego. Współlokator, który spał na mieczach był nowością. Jednak parę historyjek o za moich czasów w _Mojoworld_ wystarczyła, żeby przestał. Chociaż potrafił się też nabijać z historyjek samych w sobie.  
Rana się wyleczyła. Ric to wiedział, Star to wiedział, ale żaden nie chciał przestać. Tabby też to wiedziała. Nie odpuści.  
– Jest wyleczony, ponieś mnie.  
Sam podszedł do nich starając się przemówić Tabby do rozsądku, albo przynajmniej wziąć ją na ręce.  
– Chcesz złamać mi kręgosłup? – Ric podniósł głos  
– Stara nosiłeś ty kurwiu.  
Ric odwrócił się do Sama ( _WCALE_ nie zwracając uwagi na to, że gdy się obracał Star ścisnął go mocniej) i teatralnie okazał przerażenie.  
–Całujesz _te_ usta?  
– Chwiluńka... Nie wierzysz dla mnie, że nie umiem rugać? Ciągle mówię "kurczę". – Sam bronił się w ten niefortunny sposób  
– Dlaczego nie ponosisz swojej dziewczyny?  
– Chciałem, ale ona wiszczy, że chce ciebie.  
– Ja mogę cię ponieść Tabitha. – Star otworzył oczy i wyłonił się spod szyi Rica.  
Tabby zachichotała, jednak Rictor nie chciał dać jej takiej satysfakcji.  
–Dobrze, ja to zrobię!  
Odłożył Stara delikatnie. Ich wzrok spotkał się na parę chwil za długo. Nawet nie zauważyli, że nadal oplatał go rękami. Ric pocałowałby go tu i teraz, gdyby nie był tak głęboko w szafie, cała drużyna obok, a Tabitha nie chrząknęła.  
Puścił niechętnie.  
Wziął swoją wredną przyjaciółkę i momentalnie poczuł jak jego wnętrzności wykręcają się w drugą stronę.  
– Kobieto ile ty ważysz?!  
– Jak śmiesz! – zaczęła się jeszcze wić i pogarszać ich sytuację  
– Nie o to mi chodziło _prukwo_ – przedrzeźnił Sama – Jesteś dużo cięższa niż Star. Te kości wszystko zmieniają!  
– Nie narzekaj mięczaku. – wierzgała  
– Kogo nazywasz mięczakiem? Złamałaś paznokieć i udajesz skręconą kostkę, żebym cię dźwigał. W imię czego?!  
– Ryczałeś, jak depilowałam ci cycki.  
– Bolało jak cholera!  
– Dzieci. – głos Cable'a był zarówno zmęczony jak i wkurzony – Proszę, skupcie się na misji. Myślcie o przyszłości mutantów, ale nie o – wskazał ręką gdzieś w okolicach całej tej zadymy – _tym_.  
– Pomyśl o ich gniewie teraz jak o paliwie do walki później. – Domino wyszeptała mu do ucha z głupawym uśmiechem.  
Wszystkie dzieci z wyjątkiem Sama zrobiły obrzydzone miny. Cable krzyczał na nich za kłótnie, a sam rozmawiał o niecenzuralnych rzeczach z Domino _na ich oczach!_  
Ric chwiał się z Tabby na rękach i połowę z potencjalnej równowagi tracił na zerkanie na Stara. Który zresztą sam nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.  
Rictor przełknął ślinę. Cable patrzył na nich i najpewniej czytał ich myśli, durny debil.  
_"Czego się gapisz głupi chamie sukinsynu jebany. A nie, wróć, Pani Grey jest fajna. Chyba, że mówiłem o Panie Summersie. On naprawdę jest suką."_  
Jednak wyraz twarzy Cable'a nie zmieniał się. W sumie to kiedy konkretniej się zmieniał? Był dobry w ukrywaniu czytania myśli, Ric był tego pewny.  
—  
Wieczorem Ric leżał na swoim łóżku i czytał książkę. Przynajmniej wcześniej, zanim Star nie wszedł do ich wspólnego pokoju. Wtedy zupełnie porzucił czytanie książki, która została skazana na kurzenie się na jego kolanach.  
Star włożył miecze pod swoją poduszkę, a Ric wpatrywał się z uśmiechem. Obserwował każdy, ostrożny ruch. Myślał o tym, jak niósł tego nieustraszonego wojownika. Jak ten sam nieustraszony wojownik zawsze jest gotowy na walkę i za nic nie odpuszcza. O tym jak nigdzie nie czuje się bezpiecznie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że wyjątek stanowiły ramiona Rictora.  
– Julio? Mogę o coś spytać? – Zaczął nieśmiało.  
– Zawsze. – założył książkę i odłożył ją na biurko.  
– Czy to dziwne, jeśli czuję, że znam już skądś... twoje dłonie?  
Ric zaczął żałować, że odłożył książkę. Teraz musiał liczyć na zwykłe noga na nogę.  
– Czekaj, stary. – zamknął oczy, nie wiedząc co z tą informacją poczynić – W jakim sensie?  
– Wydaję mi się, że trzymałeś mnie już kiedyś. – mówiąc to utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy, ale był widocznie przejęty – Nie pamiętam tego, ale mam takie przeczucie.  
– Chciałbyś zastanowić się jeszcze raz? – Ric wyciągnął wstępnie ręce.  
Star przytulił go i zamknął oczy. Złapał go z desperacją przypominającą walkę. Ric modlił się, żeby nie wyczuł _tego,_ ocierającego się o jego udo.  
Przytulali się bez słowa przez dłuższą chwilę. Moment szlak trafił, gdy ktoś wparował do ich pokoju.  
– Chłopaki, oglądacie _Love Connection_? – Tabby zapytała, zanim w ogóle weszła do pokoju – O Boże, o kurwa! – wyrwało jej się, kiedy już ich zobaczyła.  
Rictor puścił jak oparzony, a Star bez słowa poszedł oglądać.  
– Muszę ci pomóc z depilacją _tam_? – zapytała nie mogąc przestać się śmiać  
– Boże, zajebię cię.  
Zacisnął dłoń, która zaczęła wibrować, a z nią częściowo budynek.  
– Nie mogę uciekać, mam skręconą kostkę. A ty boisz się używać mocy.  
– Kłamiesz jędzo.  
Zaczęła uciekać na magicznie całej i zdrowej kostce. Gonił ją, obijając się o ściany korytarza i śmiejąc. Chociaż chciał ją zabić, nie mógł się nie śmiać. To był złowieszczy śmiech!  
Zabawę przerwał dopiero Cable, na którego wpadli.  
– Wstajecie jutro o czwartej i idziecie na trening. Dołączycie do Shatterstara.  
Gdy poszedł Tabitha popchnęła Rica.  
– Masz go dzisiaj tak zmęczyć, żeby nie wstał jutro na żaden trening. Cable nie będzie mógł nas jechać, za to, że nie ćwiczymy tak mocno jak on.  
– Nie udawaj, że wstaniesz.  
Zmienił temat, bo alucja do tego, że będzie się ten tego ten ze Starem, to wciąż było za dużo nawet na jego mózg.  
– Nie wstaję przed dwunastą! A ty spadaj oglądać z nim ten program.  
Ric nie lubił słuchać rozkazów, ale faktycznie poszedł.  
I tak odrobinkę wgapiał się w Stara przez resztę wieczoru.

**Author's Note:**

> Star go poznaje gdyż ponieważ Ric go trzymał jak był noworodkiem, mało prawdopodobne jak na zwykłego człowieka, a co dopiero na kogoś, kogo syno-ojciec ma problemy z pamięcią, ale musi być Drama.
> 
> Dubbing deadpoola 2 jakoś tam przetłumaczył mojoworld ale nie obchodzi mnie to
> 
> Sam gada podlaską gwarą, bo co jest Kentucky Polski??? No co??? Poza tym w dubbingu x-men ewolucji powiedział w pewnym momencie "dla" i zakochałam się w tyn rozwiązaniu


End file.
